a forgotten love
by yagi takeru
Summary: hinata has waited 3 years for her love to return. her memories elude her and he is the only one that can restore them. i need revews people!


**me: sorry people this is worse than what i was supposed to dish out for the first chapter but i forgot to save it after writing the whole thing at once**

**sen+my inner: sucks for you**

**me: SHUT U- waaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttt**

**sen: !**

**inner: (flinches)**

**me: hehe, so THAT'S why your in all my fanfics at the same time**

**sen: uh...uh...uh**

**my inner: oh hell**

**me:(pulls off inners hood)**

**my inner: (is revealed to be a shadow clone of sen and disappears)**

**sen: shit (presses button that forces all screens that are watching what's happening to the fanfic)**

hinata sat on the edge of hokage mountain, meditating, remembering the one she loved, or trying to remember. with her sister at her side she was meditating to remember the slightest thing about the man she loved, but every time she was me by a dark void where her memories should have been. everything was lost. his face, his name, everything about him. she now struggled to hold on to the fact that he existed and she loved him _"no i can't let go of what i have. if i do, my bastard of a ex-father will have won" _she thought to herself. then out of nowhere, hinabi picked up what her sister was thinking and drew into the part of each others minds that they shared, _'sis, i know he'll be back soon, the wind and stars have never lied to me while i've used his kekei genkai_

_'i know hinabi, i feel it to, i have discovered that same gift, but i can't tell when he is to come back. ever sence we have disowned our family and _

_declared ourselves disowning the hyuga to the village, it has been told by our tomoraigan that my love will return, but i cant tell when, or if he will return skipping, or in a body bag, or worse... as a disposal report of his dead body by the anbu.' _hinabi sat there in deep thought for a second, sighing after she couldn't come up with an answer. went back to meditating. hinabi spoke again after a few minutes "i'me going to see what sakura is up to" activating the 5th tomo comma mark of the kekei genkai that they had both inherited, her spirit detached from her body and floated down to the village like a descending ghost. hinata took the opportunity to be able to think by herself _'my love, please come back to me. give me the strength to move on, give me your face to remember, give me yourself to cherish, and give me your word that we may see each other again.'_

(flashback)

it had been only a few days since her love had left and she was already beginning to miss him, one day hinabi came to hinata to try and cheer her up, telling her that he would be back some day. while she was doing this hiashi was walkng out side the door and heard the mention of a name. realizing who it was and what the relationships were with that name he barged in saying "you were in love with HIM?!"

hinata flinched for a second "father, i know you are dissaproving, or at least i know now, but i **am** in love with him"

"no, you were in love with him because it ends here" hiashi retaliated "and you will be betrothed to someone more honorable."

hinata looked at her father for a second, eyes filled with fear. hiashi, thinking that he had won, turned around when hinata voiced her feelings "no father" hiashi froze and turned around , eyes blazing with rage, to be met with hinata's gaze filled with resolve and determination "i love him, and i'll be damned if someone gets in the way of that" at that moment hinata activated her byakugan, along with hinabi. hiashi satrted chuckling

"you honestly think you can beat me hinata-hime" the sentence was something a father would say, but it was cold. suddenly hiashi dissapered. hinata looked around for hiashi. then a jyuken strike landed on the back of hinata and hinabi's head, knocking them both unconsious.

hinata woke up in her room, dazed. she tried to start her morning like she did everyday since her love had left. when she sat up she felt the warm sun fall on her back she looked out the window to the skyline of konoha as it greeted her like a long lost friend. she smiled and whispered "good morning...-" she froze for a second, thoughts spinning like an uncontrollable top. when her head finally stratened herself out she realized that something was missing in her memories. she racked her brain trying to remember what she had lost but couldent find what she was trying to remember. she was appaled when she found out that half of her memories about her love had vanished from her mind. and that only the fact of his existance remained. just then something groaned beside her. hinabi was in a sleeping bag on the side of hinata's bed. hinabi looked at her sister and instantly realized what was going on

(end flashback)

hinabi's spirit was down in konoha, most people thought that hinata and hinabi died on that mountaintop but for some reason their spirits still hung around the village. some thought it was to get revenge on hiashi, others thought that hinata was waiting for the fox demon to come back and that hinabi woulden't pass on untill hinata did. for both reasons whenever they were spotted hiashi gave them a wide berth, while everyone else didnt care if a spirit decided to hang around. so even though most of the village thought they were dead, hinata and hinabi were still welcome to come and go as they pleased. hinabi knew the one place where sakura alwayes was, arguing with ino.

hinabi floated over to the flower shop where she could hear sakura and ino creating yet another bet.

"there is no way it could happen that soon, 2 monthes at the least" ino said

"i'm telling you ero-sensei came back and told tsunade-sama that super baka would be back in 3 days!" sakura argued

"hey guys" hinabi cut in "whats the fight about today?"

"hey hinabi" sakura answered " lord of the baka's is coming back"

"and were guessing how long it'll take." ino finished "i'm telling you, 2 monthes"

"no" sakura shot back "ero-teme told tsunade-sama that he would be back within 3 days."

"500 ryo says he dosn't"

"i'll see you and raise to 1,000 ryo"

"done"

"done" ino and sakura shook on it compleatly forgetting that hinabi was right next to them for a few seconds. when they remembered her, they turned to find her missing. they looked at each other.

"500 says hinata is out for 5 minutes when she hears" ino chalenged

"my money's on 3 minutes" both kunoichi dashed off to get a hiding spot before hinabi told hinata.

hinabi quickly flew back to her body (reminder: she was in spirit form when she ran into sakura and ino) she was instantly hit by a headach. she groaned to herself "i forgot how much rejoining my body hurts." she grabed her head while wating for the pain to subside, giving ino and sakura plenty of time to find a hiding spot where they wouldn't be seen (hey, someone has to do pranklike stuff while naruto's gone). hinata pulled out of her trance at the same time that hinabi recovered.

"you ok sis?" hinata asked

"fine" hinabi answered "just a little relapse, but wait untill you hear this"

"what's going on hinabi?" hinata said, confused

"he's coming back." hinabi was able to get out " 3 days" hinata sat there stunned for a second as memory flooded her every moment she lost, everything but his name.

"thank... kami" she said and passed out on the spot.

exactly 2 and a half minutes later hinata woke up in an ear shattering scream. in the nearby bushes you could hear "i win ino" and the rumpling of a 500 ryo note.

(time skip: 3 days)

hinata was outside the front gate before dawn looking to the horizon, as the sun came up, a figure could be seen walking on the horizon. hinata instantly activated her tomoraigan kekei genkai that she and her sister discovered, allowing her to zoom in on whoever was coming. when she saw who was coming she smiled, whispering into the wind "good morning...my...naruto..."

**me:well hope you guys liked the chapter, i'm not sure if i want to leave this as a one shot or write more, revew what you think about the story, then go to the poll on my profile. i need at least 50 individual votes before i'll make a final decision.**

**sen:oh shut up**

**me:wow, drama queen. sad i burst your bubble?**

**sen:why you little-(comments screen shorts out)**


End file.
